The Puppeteer's Night
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: Tobi and Yoru was having a midnight snack when they notice that Sasori was in the living room. Deidara had told them to leave him alone, but they didn't. Crack-ish oneshot. Yoru is my OC, btw...


_GRUMBLE!!!_

Yoru snapped her eyes open to the sound she heard in her room and inside of her. Funny; this never happened to her before. Her stomach never grumbles for food, let alone a poop. This was the first time in her life she craved for a midnight snack. She sat upright, flinging her feet to the side of her bed, wear her newly-bought sandals, and walked out of her room.

The hallway of rooms was lit by half-hearted-shining orange lamps. If it were lamps, what if those were not lamps but candles? That would make more sense on the dimness. She walked as silently as possible, not even bother to use her gravity element. The noise that came from each door she passed was different. A couple was really loud, some were not so loud, and the rest was soundless. That made her wonder whether she snored or not. The twin's room was dead ahead and she was expecting two different noises coming from that door.

Click…creek…

"OW!" Yoru hissed. The door just flung open and it hit her nose.

"Oops, who's there?" asked a timid voice.

"Your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man." Yoru answered sarcastically while rubbing her aching nose.

"Spider-Man!?" Tobi asked in excitement but found his new best friend instead. "Oh, hello, Yoru-chan! Not sleeping?"

"I was, until I'm becoming hungry. You, what are you doing here? Toilet business?"

"Actually, Tobi was like Yoru-chan too. Tobi was hungry…"

"Then what about we have a midnight snack together? Just don't make too much sound." Yoru suggested, walking ahead of Tobi.

"OK. Ssh…" Tobi walked after Yoru and grabbed her arm.

"Um…what are you doing?" Yoru asked.

"Tobi needs guidance. Tobi…is a little bit scared of the dark…" Tobi crouched slightly closer to Yoru's shoulder.

The girl snorted but quickly took control of herself before she woke up anyone in the base. "I never thought you're afraid of the dark. What else are you scared of? Ghosts?"

"Y-yes…"

"Aw, you gotta be kidding…" Yoru rolled her eyes. "What kind of guy are you?"

They passed Deidara's room, and they both could hear him talked. "Bow to me or…snore…." And suddenly a bump was heard behind his door. Yoru and Tobi stopped in their tracks, looking at each other in the same wave of confusion. The door then flung open abruptly, this time knocking Tobi right on the mask.

"AH!" Tobi yelped and fell with a serious _badabump!_

"You OK?" Yoru asked, squatting beside her friend.

"Sure…"

"Who's there?! Oh, Tobi…Yoru…I thought you guys are…" he trailed off.

"Are who?" Yoru asked, pleading for Deidara to continue.

"Sasori-dana…"

"Well, we're not and we're hungry. We're going for some midnight snack, if you don't mind. C'mon, Tobi, get up or I'm gonna eat all of your Baskin Robins!"

"No, Yoru-chan cannot! That is Tobi's!"

"SSSHH!!"

"Oh, yeah, shush…"

"Oh, midnight snacks! I'm coming!" Deidara then hurried after them.

In the kitchen, Tobi raided the ice cream he purposely bought for this occasion. What amazed Yoru, the newcomer, was that Tobi didn't groan or wince to brain freeze. Yoru was eating leftover macaroni they had for dinner tonight and a glass of milk to make her sleep tighter. Deidara ate chips which he shared a bit with Yoru.

Then laughter broke the silence. Who would be watching in the living room at this time of the day? Yoru stared at Tobi and vice versa. They nodded and stored their food back. Then they tiptoed to the living room. Not even half way there, Deidara stopped them.

"Guys, are you nuts? Don't put yourself into trouble!" the clay artist hissed at his juniors.

"We're just curious, that's it. Let us live for a while, will ya?" Yoru snapped softly at him.

"I don't like this…" Deidara mumbled before following the two checking out the seemingly full-of-life living room.

Their heads poked comically on the edge of the entrance to the living room. Yoru on the bottom, Deidara above her, and Tobi above Deidara since he was the tallest among the three (I think so, since his body originally belonged to Madara). They saw the puppeteer sitting so casually on the couch, both feet folded and rested on the soft cushions. He was watching the late-night show. Not the news, not Saturday Night Live (and it was not Saturday). It was a channel the three of the stalkers never seen before.

Then there came the moaning of pleasure and Sasori grunted in the same pleasure, despite that he was not involved in the 'activity'. Then came after the moaning was the same pleasured 'Yes, yes, yes.' Sasori laughed again, thinking that the show was just a normal sitcom but with hot busty stars that were not known to Hollywood.

"Oh my God…" Yoru whispered as she twitched severely at the strange yet simplistic scene.

"Holy fuck-actors Batman!" Deidara muttered, gritting his teeth. "Shit, I can feel something in my boxers."

Yoru rolled her eyes, "You don't have to tell." Yoru tried to stare upwards, "Tobi, you OK up there?"

"Tobi can't bear this…" the masked kid fell with another _badabump._ This one, however, caught a more dangerous attention.

Sasori's wooden neck spun horrifyingly at the youngsters, causing them to shiver. Without further speeches, they ran away from there, Tobi floated thanks to Yoru's gravity element. Deidara, having his room nearest to the dining room, left Yoru and Tobi behind. Yoru cursed while she had to drop Tobi off in his room. She did flung him to his room, accidentally (and she didn't give a damn) squishing Madara who just grunted, shoved and snored back. Yoru ran to her room faster than a speeding bullet and hid under her covers. She would be waking up late tomorrow morning.

**)))-(((**

"Yoru-chan… It's nine in the morning…" Tobi mumbled in front of her ears, waking her up. Yoru gasped and subconsciously hit Tobi with a pillow. "Owwie…"

She gasped, "Sorry, Tobi. I was…too jumpy from last night's scene."

"It's OK. Tobi woke up late too this morning."

Right after he spoke, the red-headed wooden nin walked in front of Yoru's room. He stopped for a moment and stared at the youngsters. He then gave a gesture of 'I'm watching you with my own very eyes' and strode off to his room.

Tobi went limp and fell to Yoru's bed, compressing her legs from getting up. "Ow, get offa my legs!" she grunted as she struggled to roll away from Tobi's heavy back.

Tobi didn't say or do anything, but he suddenly squeaked.

"What?"

"Tobi remembers the scene Sasori-senpai watched last night. The boy and the girl they…what are they doing?"

Yoru's eye twitched and the corner of her mouth squiggled. "I don't wanna talk about it… Breakfast?"

"Great idea, Yoru-chan. Oh, yeah, Tobi will get out and let Yoru-chan change…" he said powerlessly. Poor kid, his mind was scarred at least until he reached mental maturity.


End file.
